La Bella y la Bestia
by Alimac13
Summary: Akane y Ranma forman una linda y unida familia, pero un accidente cambiara la vida de Akane, Natsuki y Kyoga y sobre todo a la de Ranma, cambiara radicalmente... Podrá volver a ser como antes, podrá Akane sobre llevar esta situación. Podrán volver a ser la familia unida de antes...
1. Capítulo 1

La Bella y la Bestia (Cap. 1)

Akane:

¡Tenemos con Ranma dos hermosos hijos! Estoy muy contenta, todo fue muy muy lindo para los dos, terminamos los estudios y la universidad. Ambos trabajamos, Ranma es profesor de Educación Física y además entrena en el Dojo y yo soy profesora de niños con discapacidad.

Estoy muy feliz con esta vida, no cambiaría por nada a mi esposo y a mis dos hijos, Natsuki y Kyoga. Si, con Ranma nos casamos, tenemos nuestra propia casa en Tokyo con nuestra propia familia. Somos muy felices, digamos que somos la familia perfecta, por lo menos para mí. A veces vamos a visitar a papá, que está muy solo, pero siempre lo visito y mis hermanas también, visito a Nabiki y a Kuno de vez en cuando igual que a Kasumi y a Tofu sobre todo a Kasumi que necesita apoyo después de lo que paso con ella…

Ranma:

¡Estoy muy feliz! Con Akane estamos mejor que nunca con nuestros amados hijos, no me arrepiento de nada… A veces con Akane peleamos, pero por cosas sin importancia, siempre en juego, por bromear. Nuestros hijos entienden que no peleamos en serio, entienden lo mucho que con Akane nos amamos. Perdí el temor a expresar mis sentimientos hacia ella, eso hace nuestra relación más tranquila.

Con Akane nos casamos hace 6 meses, fue hace poco pero aun así estamos muy felices. Natsuki tiene 3 años y Kyoga 4 años, Akane tuvo mis dos pequeños cuando terminaba la universidad, fue muy fuerte y valiente. Akane es una mujer única, y nuestro matrimonio fue el mejor día de mi vida. Nada puede romper mi amor por ella, nada puede alejarme de Akane y de mis hijos… Nada…


	2. El Accidente

El accidente

Akane:

Una mañana de lluvia en Nerima…

Dijeron en el clima que llovería todo el día, ha estado lloviendo desde la madrugada… - Dijo Ranma

Si, lo mejor será que no salgamos de casa – Dijo Akane – Espero que estén todos bien cuando vengan

No te preocupes Akane, todo va estar bien

Los padres de Ranma, mi hermana Kasumi, Tofu y Papá vinieron a nuestra casa en Tokyo. Estaba muy contenta ya que no los había visto de hace tiempo, Nabiki y Kuno no vinieron porque Nabiki no se sentía bien, aunque la justifico, está embarazada. Todos estamos muy felices con la noticia, tiene 3 meses…

Ryoga me manda cartas, siempre me cuenta lo que hace y donde está, de todos modos es mi mejor amigo, es muy querido por mis dos hijos, pero es inevitable que Ranma no este celoso cada vez que viene a visitarnos.

Sentí la puerta, ¡quizá son ellos!

¡Hola! ¡Por fin llegan! Los he extrañado tanto… ¡hermana, papá, Tía Nodoka, Tío Genma, Tufu! – Estaba muy feliz de verlos a todos, podría llorar en este momento. Fui a abrazarlos feliz

Hola querida Akane

Hola tía Nodoka – la abrace con fuerza, la quiero mucho, es como mi madre

¡Hola papá! Te extrañe…

¡Hija mía!

Hola Hermanita

¡Kasumi! Cuanto te extrañe… ¿Estas bien?

¿De qué hablas hermanita?

Tu…

Ah eso, si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte… - Vi en su cara algo de tristeza, me tuve que a ver quedado callada… mejor sigo saludando…

Tío Genma… ¡te extrañe!

También yo Akane

Hola Akane, tanto tiempo, te extrañaba

Gracias Tofu, también te extrañe

Ranma:

Mientras observaba la felicidad de Akane cuando llegaron fui a saludar también. A mamá, sobre todo, la extrañaba mucho, quería contarle tantas cosas…

¡Mamá, que bueno que estas aquí sana! Te extrañe tanto… - La abrace, en serio la extrañaba

También yo hijo mío, estoy muy feliz, por fin puedo verte, si supieras todo lo que te extrañe…

Me imagino… tengo muchas cosas que contarte, estoy ansioso…

Estoy ansiosa de escucharte hijo, ¿Oye y mis nietos? ¿Dónde están mis queridos nietos?

Duermen, se quedaron jugando en sus habitaciones y se quedaron completamente dormidos, no sé qué hacían que ahora están durmiendo…

Estos niños…

Salude a mi padre, Kasumi, Sr Tendo y Dr Tofu, luego todos nos sentamos a conversar, de todos modos, no nos habíamos visto de hace meses…

¿Alguien sintió ese ruido? – Dijo Akane

¡Boo! – Gritaron Natsuki y Kyoga

¡Oh! Mis nietos…

¡Hola, Abuelita Nodoka! – Dijo Kyoga, la abrazo

¡Natsuki!

¡Abuela! – También fue a abrazarla

¿Cómo están mis dos criaturas más hermosas?

¡Bien! – Ambos gritaron al unísono

Natsuki y Kyoga saludaron a los demás. Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki y mamá son las únicas que interactúan más con Natsuki y Kyoga, será porque son mujeres… Pero yo interactúo con mis hijos y soy hombre, quizá porque soy el más joven y soy su padre…

Se hizo tarde muy rápido, lo bueno es que se quedaban a dormir… Ya íbamos a tomar once

Sabes Ranma, no hay nada para comer en la nevera… ¿Qué tal si vas a comprar algo? – Dijo Akane

Si Ranma, que vergüenza, no tienes nada en la nevera, tengo hambre

¡Papá quieres callarte!

¿¡Dejen de discutir si!? Vinimos a estar todos juntos, no a pelear…

Si Akane, okey yo voy a comprar, no salgan, yo me encargo

Gracias Ranma, ten cuidado, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte ¿Y si voy contigo?

No, no Akane, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien

Bien…

Tomé un paraguas, me puse una chaqueta y salí a comprar, la verdad es que estaba lloviendo con bastante intensidad… Espero que los almacenes estén abiertos…

Akane:

Mamá, mamá tengo hambre

También yo mami

Al tiro mis niños, les are la leche en seguida…

E mejorado mucho en la cocina, Ranma dice que cocino casi igual a como lo hace Kasumi, aunque he de esperarse, ella me enseño…

Y Akane, ¿como vas con mi hijo?

Muy bien Tío Genma, todo está bien, somos muy felices aquí

Que alegría, ¿Cierto Tendo? Extraño los momentos cuando peleaban todos los días a cada hora

Tiene razón Saotome, pero es mejor así

Mi papá tiene razón…

Hemos estado conversando desde hace un buen rato y Ranma aún no llega, estoy preocupada, además sigue lloviendo, ¿Y si le paso algo? Tengo que ir a buscarlo…

Mi niña, ¿Ranma no ha llegado?

No Tía Nodoka, estoy preocupada…

También yo… tengo que ir a buscarlo

No, él está bien, yo lo se

Pero a estado fuera más de una hora

Quizá… quizá no encuentra un almacén abierto… - La verdad también quería ir a buscarlo, estaba muy preocupada, pero tengo que estar tranquila, para no preocupar a Tía Nodoka

¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mi leche!

Al tiro Kyoga, espera

Pero Natsuki está llorando…

Tranquilízala, estoy haciendo la leche

Akane, voy tras él, no aguanto más…

¡Tía Nodoka! ¡No! Es muy peligroso…

No me importa si Ranma está afuera

¡Tía…!

¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

¡Ahora no, hijo!

Pero mamá…

No, ahora tengo que ir por tía Nodoka… dile a Kasumi que te la prepare a ti y a tu hermana

Ranma:

Se han demorado mucho en atenderme, lo más seguro es que estén preocupados por mi… Pero no es mi culpa que este supermercado sea ¡tan lento! Deben estar muertos de hambre…

Por fin me toca a mí…

Por fin termine, hay mucho viento, no creo que el paraguas me sirva de algo, mejor me mojo. Es agradable caminar bajo la lluvia…

¿Por qué abra tanta gente reunida por allí, y la ambulancia? ¿Habrá habido un accidente? Voy a ver, hay un auto con el parabrisas roto… supongo que atropellaron a alguien… ¿Qué? H- hay una ka-katana por allí… será…

Permiso, permiso, necesito pasar, permiso – No creo que sea mi madre, si es ella quizá vino a buscarme - ¡Es mi mamá!

No puede pasar joven…

¡No me importa! ¡Ella es mi madre! – No puedo creerlo - ¡Déjenme pasar! – Empuje a los hombres de la ambulancia, ella tenía que estar bien, no podía ser algo tan grave, no puede ir se ahora, no puede…

Minutos antes…

Nodoka:

Estoy asustada, y si le paso algo, lo asaltaron, tuvo un accidente… tengo que ir por él. Hay demasiado viento, lo mejor es que no ocupe el paraguas, con tal de encontrar a mi hijo no importa si me mojo o no…

Tengo que correr… ¡Debo apresurarme! ¡AH! ¡NO!

¡Ahh! Que paso, me duele la costilla, siento mojado atrás... será… ¡ES SANGRE!

¡Señora está bien! Vi como la atropellaban, voy a llamar a urgencias, está sangrando mucho de la cabeza y atrás abajo en la espalda.

No- no importa… tengo que ir por mi hijo, v-veo borroso…

Es normal señora, la ambulancia viene en camino, no se preocupe

Pero, mi hijo… ¿Q-qué me paso?

Una mujer, con acceso de velocidad, la atropello…

¿U-una mujer? Hay mucha g-gente…

Si, si señora… ¡Ahí viene la ambulancia!

¿Q-que?

Hola señora somos del hospital central de Tokyo, venimos a llevarla, tranquilícese

¿Ambu que?

¡Mamá!

¿Hijo?

No puede pasar joven

¡No me importa! ¡Ella es mi madre! ¡Déjenme pasar!

Hijo, ven…

Ranma:

Mamá…

Hijo, por lo menos sé que estas bien… - Vi en su rostro una sonrisa, pero no sincera

Mamá, vamos al hospital, para que te sanes… - mi madre se ríe

Ya es muy tarde… ya no hay solución

Pero mamá… - Me interrumpe

Hijo, quiero que me prometas una cosa…

¿Q-que? – Estaba llorando, no podía aguantar más…

Quiero que seas feliz… ¿Me escuchas? No importa que me pase, quiero que seas feliz con Akane y tus dos hijos… quiero que le digas a mis nietos y Akane que los quiero…

¿Mamá?

Te amo, hijo mío…

Vi como cerraba sus ojos de a poco, mientras la lluvia limpiaba su rostro de la sangre… Lloré, lloré y lloré, no podía creerlo. Fui a casa después de que los policías me interrogaron.

¿Ranma? ¿Por qué estas mojado? Y… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Akane… - Llore en sus brazos, no puedo más con esto… no puedo más… Akane es la única que puede entender este sufrimiento…

¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡RANMA!

Continuara…

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Termine… Sentía que tenía que terminarlo ya. Espero que les ha ya gustado…**

 **Voy a trabajar más en esto, espero que hasta ahora como va les esté gustando, por si acaso, estaré haciendo capítulos largos, otros más cortos…**

 **Estaré mandando saludos, a los que comenten…**

 **Muchas gracias por leer…**

 **¡Nos vemos luego!**


	3. Primer Golpe

_Vi como cerraba sus ojos de a poco, mientras la lluvia limpiaba su rostro de la sangre… Lloré, lloré y lloré, no podía creerlo. Fui a casa después de que los policías me interrogaron._

 _\- ¿Ranma? ¿Por qué estas mojado? Y… ¿Por qué estas llorando?_

 _\- Akane… - Llore en sus brazos, no puedo más con esto… no puedo más… Akane es la única que puede entender este sufrimiento…_

 _\- ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡RANMA!_

Continuación

Ranma:

Hicimos el velorio a los dos días siguientes, solo estuvo la familia, también vinieron de visita Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo y Mousse. No fue tan larga, ya que todos se estaban poniendo muy mal con el ambiente, todos lloraban. Todos se fueron a sus casas, papá se fue a quedar con los Tendo, ya que ahora estaba solo.

-Akane, quiero estar solo, voy a salir a caminar

\- Ve Ranma, yo cuidare de los niños

-Gracias Akane

Salí al parque que está a unas cuadras de mi casa, me acosté en el pasto…

-¿¡Por qué tenías que irte ahora mamá!? ¿¡Por qué!? – Sollozando – Que voy hacer ahora, quería decirte tantas cosas, quería contarte como han crecido los niños, como nuestra relación con Akane cambio, como he mejorado en artes marciales, quería contarte lo feliz que era, ¡Que era! Qué diablos voy hacer ahora, yo tuve la culpa de tu muerte ¡Yo soy el único responsable!

Akane:

Pobre de Ranma, debe sentirse tan mal, todos, pero él es el que más sufre. Que puedo hacer para ayudarlo, que puedo hacer.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está papá?

-No lo sé hija, pero va a llegar pronto

-Quiero que vuelva, quiero ayudarlo, debe sentirse muy mal

-Todos vamos a ayudarlo, escucha hija, nosotros tenemos que estar con él ahora, tenemos que tratarlo con cariño, debe estar muy delicado y triste pero nuestra misión va ser llenarlo de alegría y amor. ¿Te parece?

-Si mamá

\- Kyoga, te parece

\- Si mamá

-Vamos hacer lo mejor para que su padre este bien ¿si?

-Abrazo familiar…

Ranma:

Había abierto la puerta, escuche todo, Akane lloraba… Y los niños no se daban cuenta, cerré la puerta y salí de ahí corriendo. Akane también la está pasando mal, yo no puedo hacerle esto, lo mejor es fingir que todo está bien…

Akane:

Ranma se está demorando mucho… Donde estará

\- ¡Ya lle-llegue!

\- ¡Ranma! ¿¡Porque estas borracho!? ¿¡Que te paso!?

\- Hola Akane, no te pre-preocupes por mí, y-yo toy ben

\- Ranma estas mal, los niños no te pueden ver así

-Olvida a esos ni…. – Le pega una cachetada

\- ¡Cállate Ranma! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Son tus hijos!

\- Akane, a mí no me pegas, ¡Ven aquí!

\- ¡Ranma Suéltame! ¡Ah!

\- A-Akane

\- Es… es primera vez que me golpeas…

\- Akane, discúlpame

\- ¿Papá?

\- Kyoga

Continuara…

 **Holaa**

 **Me demoré un tanto en este capítulo pero ya lo hice.**

 **Espero no demorarme tanto**

 **Chicos también estoy haciendo otra historia, síganla, está muy buena, estoy haciendo el próximo cap, muy pronto estará listo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
